Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic paper apparatus and a driving method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Nowadays, electronic cards (e.g., credit cards, badges, desktop cardboards) have been widely adopted to become one of indispensable electronic products for people in the modern life. For allowing the electronic card to provide diverse functions, a display panel may be disposed on the electronic card to display information associated with the electronic card, and the disposed display panel may be implemented by using an electronic paper display panel in order to satisfy demands for lower cost and lighter weight.
Generally, in related art, in order to update image information provided by the electronic paper display panel, it is required to wake up a control module inside an electronic paper apparatus in order to control overall operations of the electronic card. In related art, the control module is usually disposed with a plurality of charging capacitors. As such, in order to wake up the control module, a communication module inside the electronic paper apparatus needs to continuously input a plurality of pulse voltages to charge the charging capacitors, so that voltages of the charging capacitors are increased to a target voltage in a manner of step function. Subsequently, the target voltage may then be used to wake up a controller. In other words, a time required for waking up the controller in related art includes a charging time of the charging capacitors. In the related art, the charging time for the pulse voltages to increase the voltages of the charging capacitors to the target voltage is generally longer than a total of time lengths of a work period and a display period by, for example, twice as much. Accordingly, a time consumed for updating the image information of an electronic paper display is substantially increased.